stargateempiresfandomcom-20200216-history
Mark III Class Heavy Cruiser
Name: Black Flag Class: MarK III Heavy Cruiser Scale: Heavy Role: Heavy Cruiser Cost: Estimated at 14,500c Faction Construction: Citherion Republic Faction Purchase: Citherion Republic Specs Length: 500 meters Width: 45 meters Height: 50 meters Tonnage: Approx. 500,000 Tons Cargo Capacity: 7,000 Tons Consumables: 5 months Power Source: Fusion Reactor Speed: .27% Light Speed Primary Engines: 4 Heavy Ion Thrusters Auxiliary Engines: 2 Ion Thrusters, 10 Atmospheric Thrusters, 6 Maneuvering Thrusters Hyper drive: Citherion Mark III Fast Interstellar Hyperdrive (42,000 LY/Day) (79 Day's to Pegasus) Maneuverability: Moderate Ship Computer: Various Terminals linked to Type II main computer Sensors: Citherion Based line of sight Sensors. Can not detect other space craft that may be hiding behind planets, moons, or sufficently large asteroids although combat drones, shuttles, or fighters may be used to augument sensors in these situations. Short-ranged: 5.5 Light Years Long-ranged: 20 Light Years Long-ranged sensors are incapable of telling how many Earth-like planets orbit a star, but are capable of detecting Jupiter-sized planets. Both sensor arrays are unable to detect cloaked ships. Long-range sensors can track most starships for up to 20 ly so long as they are in normal space, and do not engage their hyperdrive. Scanners: Citherion Based Scanners Citherion scanners operate very much like Sonar and may be used to "ping" facilities for data on the overall design, and only if comparable jamming is not being deployed by the defenders. They are unable to detect the presence of lifeforms on the surface. Personnel: Crew: 200 Minimum Crew: 75 Troops: 200 Fighter Compliment: Main Hanger - 18 Fighters Shields: Citherion Based Shields (Traveler Equivelent) Hull: Naquadah-Titanium hull with traces of refined Trinium Armament: - 1 Mass Driver Cannon - 24 Ion Flak Cannon Turrets - 10 Missile Launcher Turrets History: The Citherion MarK III Heavy Cruiser was designed for engagements with the Wraith in Pegasus. Capable of going one on one with an Wraith Cruiser it was quickly discovered that taskforces of 4 to 6 of these ships were required to take on a single Wraith Hive Ship. One of the greatest of its assest is the quick open hanger. This hanger sits on the lowest deck of the ship. When the ship enters battle, instead of taking the time to open the main hanger doors when they jump into a battle, they can open the bottom door, dropping out the fighters in that hanger from docking clamps, allowing rapid deployment of fighters, this however can also be a problem, as after the hanger doors open, its takes a full fifteen minutes to close them, giving an enemy enough time to get a transport into the hanger, and land a strike team onboard. Recently, the Citherion have decided that the time to fight the wraith is near, and have sent out a Naval Commander with the full backing of the Republic to found alliances in a fight against the wraith to rid them from the Pegasus galaxy once and for all. Main Weaknesses: - Prototype Fusion Reactor (Fusion Reaction is unstable at the best of times) - Weapons are overloaded, and become inoperable when fired too long - Conduits and various control systems short out due to the reactor overheating Main Strengths: Quick open bottom hanger to allow rapid fighter deployment Ships of the Line: Black Flag, Defiance, Vengence Category:Citheron Category:Spacecraft Category:Pegasus Galaxy Category:Heavy Cruiser